Unexpected
by mhjcullen
Summary: -No quiero clases, no quiero nada. Quiero una tarde para mí, sin obligaciones ¿me entiendes? -Sí, se a lo que te refieres, me pasa todo el tiempo -Traté de decir- Eso… eso apesta. De pronto un brillo en sus hermosos ojos sobresaltó, produciéndome un mar de emociones en mi interior. Y de pronto se rió maliciosamente hacia el cielo… -Escapémonos –logró decir en un susurro
1. Chapter 1

**Soy una escritora desaparecida, lo sé y pido perdón por esto. ¡MILES DE DISCULPAS! Es mi penúltimo año en la Universidad y las cosas se están volviendo demasiado difíciles ¬3¬ , muchas cosas que leer, que reportear, que escribir, y millones de examenes.**

**Mi fin anterior, "Mi elección de vida "estaba llegando a su fin, pero quería subir esta historia que la tenía guardada... creo que será algo larga, me divierto mucho escribiendola. Quiero agradecer el apoyo de los seguidores de mi historia anterior y espero que esta le guste un poco más. Cualquier review sería increible :')**

**Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes :)**

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Capitulo Uno: Aveces... las cosas cambian**

Frotaba y frotaba mis manos contra la calefacción de mi oscura habitación. Eran las once de la noche y yo seguía en mi escritorio con cuadernos y libros abiertos estudiando para todos los exámenes de mañana. Ya no le veía mucho sentido a la costumbre… _levantarse, comer, lluvia, estudio, lluvia, deberes, limpieza, lluvia, _y así empezar de levante de mi silla para ir a buscar un chaleco o una frazada, algo que me quitara el frio para seguir estudiando. Tomé una gran sudadera blanca que encontré entre mis prendas y eché un vistazo por las escaleras. Un silencio total en mi hogar con la excepción de mi molesta lámpara que chirriaba en mi escritorio. Cerré la puerta en silencio y me acerque a mi ventana. Las gotas caían y caían, y sonaban estrepitosamente contra el techo creando un conocido, rutinario pero -aunque me costaba reconocer- cómodo ruido. Sentía el frió que emanaba por la ventana y mi respiración formaba rápidamente que ésta se empañe. Comencé a dibujar unos vagos garabatos por mi ventana mirando como los árboles, arbustos y flores se movían con violencia por el viento y el golpe de las gotas. Estaba cansada de la lluvia y rogaba cada noche con que el día comenzara con un gran y solitario sol, sin nubes, sin viento, sin nada, que solo se acompañe con su calor, sus rayos y mi felicidad. Mire las paredes y mi cuarto en general, esos escasos metros cuadrados que me han acompañado en mis buenos y malos momentos. Mi refugio, o mi guarida, como me gustaba decirle.  
Y volví a ver mi escritorio. Pensé seriamente en cambiar la ampolleta para descubrir si ese era el maldito y molesto ruido chillón de mi lámpara o simplemente apagarla. Y entonces, miré mi cama. Mis parpados me pesaban y aún tenía frio, ya no quería estudiar más, solo quería dormir y no despertar. Pensar en que no existen las obligaciones, en que pueda leer y releer los clásicos que quiera y que no existan piedras que se interpongan en mi camino al caminar. Donde no tenga que soportar comentarios molestos o entrar en un salón en el que me sentía incomoda. A veces creía que realmente tenía problemas con la depresión pero luego siempre me convenzo que son tonterías de adolescencia o problemas con las hormonas. Aunque mis días de escuela no son las mejores, tengo una linda familia e incondicionales amigos, debía agradecer eso siempre.  
Me iré a dormir… creo que ya no necesito más repaso. _El tratado de Versalles no funcionó popularmente en Alemania, Coseno es cateto opuesto dividido por la hipotenusa y los eritrocitos llevan el oxigeno en el cuerpo._ Con eso debe de ser suficiente. Apague mi lámpara y cerré mis libros y cuadernos. Caminé en la oscuridad hasta mi cama y solo me quité mis jeens, no quería perder tiempo poniéndome un pijama. Me introduje en mis sabanas y abracé mi almohada, esperando quedar dormida de una vez, disfrutando del silencio de mi casa y el caer de la lluvia, que no me iba a dejar en paz.

* * *

Detesto los despertadores, detesto las mañanas, detesto la escuela y sobretodo que aún escuche la lluvia contra el tejado. Me levante de mala gana y corrí hacia el baño, abriendo inmediatamente el agua caliente de la ducha. Mis músculos se relajaban y yo solo pensaba en mi rutina de hoy. _Levantarse, comer, lluvia, estudio…_ Salí del baño y corrí nuevamente hacia mi habitación donde terminé de vestirme y arreglé rápidamente mis cuadernos. Ya era tarde y no podría sentarme a desayunar con mi padre. Baje las escaleras con torpeza, entré a la cocina y tome un vaso de jugo de naranja. Lo dejé en el fregadero para limpiarlo más tarde, tomé una manzana y la guarde en mi mochila. En menos de diez segundos y con dos tropiezos ya caminaba por las calles de mi vecindario en dirección a la escuela. Las gotas desafiaban a mi paraguas y golpeaban con más fuerza. Muchos automóviles –la mayoría viejos y no muy costosos- pasaban con velocidad junto a mí, mojándome cada vez más. Ya estaba cansada de todo esto, quería tirar mi mochila a un gran charco de agua, saltar sobre él y maldecir una y otra vez, pero si lo hago, resbalaría. Resople y solo… seguí caminando. Agradecí que mi casa estuviera ubicada algo cerca de la escuela y a _Chris Martin_ que resonaba en mis audífonos distrayéndome del ruido del exterior.

Ya en el estacionamiento pude divisar todos los prototipos escolares que existían. Los futbolistas –que parecía que no tenían mucha ropa en sus armarios al traer _cada santo día_ sus chaquetas rojas de entrenamiento- coqueteaban con las porristas, y algunos ya se besuqueaban en los asientos traseros de sus autos, simples chicas _sueltas_. Los hippies resaltaban con sus llamativos colores, al contraste con los góticos -o no sé cómo se hacen llamar- con sus largos y negros trajes, llenos de metal en sus caras y tatuajes en sus brazos. _Escalofriante. _Los chicos estudiosos con sus grandes lentes siempre tan unidos y protectores entre ellos, sabiendo que eran el blanco fácil para los futbolistas. Después estaba la gente como yo, invisible y no conocida por _nadie_ -o casi nadie- y que a _nadie_ le importaba. Y me encantaba que fuera así.  
Divisé una gran camioneta, vieja y roja, llegando al estacionamiento. Decidí esperar a la persona que lo manejaba, acercándome al puesto donde _sabía _que se estacionaría. Apagó el motor y salió lentamente por la puerta con un chirrido al abrirla y yo me reí, ¿Cuántos años tendrá esa chatarrita?

-Hey Bells –me sonrió mostrando su gigantesca y blanca dentadura

Le di una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios y lo saludé con la mano, y sus grandes y musculosos brazos se envolvieron para darme un cálido abrazo. Él era así, de esos amigos demostrativos que abrasan y te apoyan en cualquier decisión, como un hermano. Yo nunca tuve más familia que mis padres –más separados que unidos-, ni siquiera primos ni nada, por lo que a Jake lo consideraba como mi gran y único hermano.

-¿Lista para una mañana de exámenes?

-No me lo recuerdes…

Rodee los ojos y se rió. Caminamos con prisa hasta entrar en los pasillos de la escuela. La primera clase la compartía con Jake, donde teníamos nuestro primer examen y como todo juega a mi favor, matemáticas era la primera. _Horrible._  
Algo no era normal o típico cuando veía a los demás chicos por los casilleros, todos hablaban expectantes, susurraban entre ellos y vi muchas sonrisas de chicas, por lo que si mis deducciones eran buenas, estarían planeando una fiesta, algún profesor de enfermó o Jeremy –el futbolista más codiciado de la escuela- dejó a Kate y ahora está soltero. _Rumores de pasillo._ Pero no me importó. Si fuera así, no iría a esa fiesta –por supuesto, no me invitarían- por que las odio, un profesor suplente tomara el examen y siempre creí que la nariz de Jeremy era demasiado grande para las proporciones de su cabeza.  
Nos sentamos en nuestros habituales puestos y dejé caer mi cabeza contra la mesa, viendo a Jacob como leía una y otra vez sus apuntes con rapidez. No pude evitar reírme, el era tan malo con los números como yo. Me sonrió pero siguió pasando pagina por pagina frente a sus oscuros ojos formulas y más formulas. Sentí la odiada campana sonar y el ruido de sillas chirriar contra el piso, murmullos y más murmullos y levante mi cabeza de la mesa. Mire como el profesor comenzaba a entregar hojas y hojas con números y yo respire para concentrarme. Tenía excelentes notas hasta el momento y me consideraban una buena alumna, pero eso no significaba que las materias no me costaban y perdía mi preciado tiempo estudiando hasta bien tarde… tenía que confiar en mis conocimientos. Jugué con el lápiz mientras escuchaba unos _"¡Es tan guapo!"_ o _"De alguna forma le pediré que salga conmigo"_ y me sentí demasiado orgullosa al saber que había dado en el blanco, estaba cada vez más segura que Jeremy era ahora un hombre soltero. Watson debería escribir de mis deducciones y no las de ese señor Holmes. Mi profesor dejó mi examen en mi mesa y en la de Jake. Siguió repartiendo a los chicos que estaban detrás de nosotros y le sonreí a mi amigo en forma de _"Buena suerte" _y él solo me guiño el ojo. Muy bien… tomé aire y comencé a responder. No estaba muy compleja… pero tenía que tener cuidado en los signos, en las sumas y restas que podrían jugarme una mala pasada.

Habían pasado ya cuarenta minutos y ya había terminado mi examen. Miré hacia mis al rededores, viendo caras vencedoras, concentradas, algunos mordían el lápiz como forma de indecisión y estoy casi segura que Hilary estaba llorando frente al papel. El pie de Jacob subía de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez y marcaba con fuerza al escribir, haciendo el ruido del grafito contra la mesa algo desesperante. Mire nuevamente mi papel y comencé a revisar y comprobar nuevamente mis respuestas, sentí que ya los grandes cerebros de la clase dejaban su examen y salian victoriosos. Para ellos, era como una gran patada en el estomago a los futbolistas o chicos populares, _su dulce venganza_, era como "¡Púdrete en la ignorancia y en un sin futuro, imbécil!".  
Pasaron quince minutos más y ya estaba lista para salir del salón. Tomé mi mochila y con cuidado pasé por el estrecho pasillo que me distanciaba de la pila de hojas y el escritorio de mi profesor. Dejé mi examen, el señor Barkley me dio una despreocupada sonrisa y salí de la sala. El pasillo estaba helado y vacío. Me alejé un poco de la puerta y me senté contra los casilleros, dejé mi mochila al lado y saque entre mis cuadernos mi reproductor de música.  
La batería comenzaba sutilmente dejándole espacio para la tranquila y dulce melodía de guitarra.

_In my place, in my place, were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost… oh yeah._

Me dejé llevar por la letra y cerré los ojos disfrutando de mi música. Estos eran mis momentos en los cuales analizaba duramente la vida y entraba en pequeñas ilusiones o sueños de mi inconsciente. Solo tenía diez y seis años pero mi madre creía que ya estaría cumpliendo los cuarenta. Era cierto… era muy dura o critica con muchos aspectos y mucha gente confundía mi timidez con seriedad. A veces pienso si la vida tenía algo más para mí además de lluvia y escuela. Quería algo más en mi vida, algo que llenara el vacio que inevitablemente estaba en mí y simplemente no sabía qué demonios era, donde buscarlo y cuanto esperaré.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for it?__  
__Yeah, how long must you pay for it?__  
__Yeah, how long must you wait for it?_

El sonido de la campana fue más fuerte que mi canción. Apagué el reproductor y lo volví a guardar en mi mochila. Me pare del suelo antes de que la gente tropezara conmigo y esperé a Jacob impaciente en la puerta del salón.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunté en cuanto salió

-Bien… Pero el último ejercicio, ¿El de la escalera, recuerdas? Oh Dios, ¡Fue horrible! Me salieron tres respuestas diferentes, ¿Es eso posible?

Me reí por la rapidez en que dijo todo esto. Caminamos por los pasillos de tonos azules hasta que vimos a nuestra pequeña duendecita y nuestra última integrante de nuestro círculo de amigos. Éramos solo tres, pero nos queríamos demasiado y hacíamos todo juntos, como los _"tres mosqueteros". _Salió desde su salón y camino donde estábamos con su sonrisa tan característica.

-¿Han escuchado los nuevos rumores?

-¿Rumores?, ¿Paso algo? –preguntó Jake

-¡Creo!, _Creo_ que se de que se trata –dije orgullosa, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

Los chicos se rieron por mi pose mientras los pasillos se llenaban de un mar de gente circulando violentamente y dando leves empujoncitos para poder pasar. Nos movimos y salimos a un lugar más abierto y amplio.

-Si mis deducciones son correctas… –continué- Jeremy dejo a Kate, o ella lo dejo a él, o no tengo idea, solo sé que él está soltero. No soy chismosa, solo deducía como un detective profesional –les sonreí

Ambos rieron muy fuerte y me contagiaron. Tal vez exageré en mi representación

-Muy bien, Bells –dijo irónicamente Jake, mordiéndose el labio para no seguir riendo. Lo mire confusa

-Es una teoría muy buena Jake, podría apostarte lo que quieras

-¿Enserio? –Dijo divertido y rápido- ¡Mi tarea de biología por dos semanas!

Estuve a punto de decir "trato hecho" cuando Alice me apunto con su pequeño dedo detrás de mi espalda. Me giré lentamente, sintiendo como todas mis esperanzas salían de mi cuerpo y lo remplazaba con vergüenza. Y entonces vi la escena más asquerosa del mundo. ¡Oh por dios, era un _lugar público_, quizás de quien sean esos casilleros! Jeremy besaba con furia a Kate y sus lenguas eran claramente visibles, tomaba su cintura con fuerza y estoy casi segura que- si se lo propusiera- su gran nariz podría dañar su ojo. Me di vuelta rápidamente con cara de asco y entendí sus frenéticas risas de antes.

-Diablos… entonces no sé lo que pasa

-Francamente yo tampoco lo sé, pero mucha gente se está volviendo loca –dijo Alice

-¡Mujeres! Siempre _tan_ chismosas. Creo que mucha gente me debe considerar _gay_ por juntarme mucho con ustedes –dijo Jacob en forma de despedida, con una gran sonrisa

Se fue caminando hasta su siguiente clase y nosotras simplemente reímos. Me fui caminando por los pasillos con Alice, hablando de diversos temas, mientras seguía la gente corriendo y empujando por los pasillos. Entramos a un salón vació donde nos tocaba nuestra siguiente clase y por supuesto, nuestro siguiente examen. Me senté, relajada ahora, lejos del bullicio y estampidas de gente desesperada, y Alice con su flexibilidad y delicadeza se sentó sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Cuándo tenemos el examen de español?

-El viernes, ¿Por?

-Me está costando mucho entender a esos viejos escritores y creo que necesito un poquito de ayuda –me dijo, mirándome con persuasión y dulzura en sus ojos

-Primero que nada… respeta los grandes clásicos universales, Alice. ¡Respeto a tus mayores!

-Son palabras que no entiendo y ya se me está acabando el tiempo Bells, por favor… ven a casa ayudarme unos de estos días, ¿Cuándo puedes?

-Ehm… hoy es martes –dije, visualizando un calendario de obligaciones en mi mente- Creo que… es un poco tarde, pero creo que puedo el jueves, ¿está bien para ti?

-¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí. Estudiare como pueda todos estos días… iremos a mi casa después de clases, ¿te parece?

-_Me parece _–le dije, regalándole una gran sonrisa

El timbre sonó y yo me preparé para el siguiente examen. ¿Cómo era que dije? _Eritrocitos llevaban el oxigeno a la sangre y los glóbulos blancos actúan con el sistema inmune._ ¡Ya quería terminar con estos bobos exámenes!

* * *

Ya eran la una de la tarde y terminé con mis tres queridos exámenes. Acabo de terminar mi examen de historia y mi cabeza está ardiendo de tanto pensar. ¡El señor Williams era tan cruel haciendo esos exámenes tan largos y difíciles! No se apiada con pobres chicos de segundo año cansados de tantos exámenes en un solo día, era injusto. Guardé mis libros en mi mochila y el salón estaba casi vacío. No compartir clases con Alice o Jacob era muy aburrido y sobretodo en historia. Deje mi libro de matemática y biología para dejarlos luego en mi casillero y apuré mi paso al ser la única alumna en esta solitaria sala. Corrí por el umbral de la puerta y no tengo idea de cómo o cuando exactamente, choque con una gran y dura muralla, desatando que todos mis libros se me cayeron de mis brazos. Me tomé la frente y luego el cabello, aún con dolor por el impacto y solo miré el suelo. Mis libros abiertos y en el piso, y un par de zapatillas blancas.

-¡Oh, discúlpame! Estaba con prisa y no me di cuenta

Una aterciopelada y masculina voz me hizo estremecer desde mi espalda hacia mis pies. No deje de ver mis libros en el piso, _¡Alguien los iba a pisar!  
_Se agacho en un ágil movimiento y solo vi su cabello cobrizo y sus manos recogiendo y apilando mis libros. Su cabello alborotado y rebelde, tan suave… tan, llamativo. Se levantó rápidamente y me entregó mis libros, y fue en ese entonces cuando lo vi.  
Sus hermosos ojos me miraban con una sonrisa radiante. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en la vida… sus ojos, de color esmeralda, me miraban atento a cada uno de mis movimientos. Sus cejas marcadas, su nariz perfecta y simétrica y unos labios suaves que formaban una exquisita sonrisa de disculpa. Sus facciones varoniles y marcadas, y los marcados músculos que sostenían mis libros. El es perfecto, el es precioso, el es _sexy_, el es… espera, ¿Quién es él?

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto dulcemente, haciéndome gestos con las manos. Yo solo asentí, embobada. Tomé mis libros con vergüenza y sentí calor en mis mejillas- Discúlpame por el choqué, de verdad, perdón, es que tengo que dejar estos papeles y… ¿Por casualidad, sabes dónde está la administración?

Me mordí el labio y mire cada detalle de su piel nuevamente. Oh diablos, _responde Bella, responde, responde. _Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarme en la respuesta. Sentí su risa, una melodía hermosa… la melodía más perfecta que he escuchado en mi vida ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dios! Concéntrate, Bella ¿Qué preguntó? La administración, administración. ¡La administración, yo sé donde esta eso!... ¡La administración!

-Ehm… -mi voz sonó asquerosa. Carraspee con delicadeza- Si, ehm, sigues este pasillo y a tu izquierda, habrá una puerta con un cartel dorado

-¿Por este? –me indico con su dedo índice

-Sí, _ese _–dije, mirándolo nuevamente. No me había dado cuenta lo alto que era hasta ahora. Diablos, odio mi metro sesenta

-Muchas gracias –sus ojos _realmente_ hipnotizan, ¿Quién diablos era él?- estoy algo apurado, pero… discúlpame, ¿sí? Fui muy bruto

Me sonrió por última vez y siguió su camino. Miraba sus papeles una y otra vez y dobló como yo le había indicado. Sentí miradas sobre mí, solo _pocas. _¡Oh dios! ¿Quién era él? Seguí mi camino, tropezando en cada maldito paso recordando su hermosa cara. Iba entrando en la cafetería cuando lo entendí todo… solo porque Lauren y Jessica murmuraban "_algo"_ despacio. _"Oh Dios, si hubiese sabido que el chico nuevo llegaría hoy, me hubiera vestido mas seductoramente, ¿no crees?" _dijo Jessica, _"Hey, no es justo, ¡Lo reclamo! Tu no pudiste con Jeremy y me lo reclamaste… además, ¿Kate?, ¿Perdiste contra Kate? Disculpa mi amor, pero ese bombón me pertenece", _argumento Lauren.  
Me asqueé por la conversación y sentí lastima por aquél chico al tener que soportar los interminables coqueteos de blondas con raíces negras. Entré a la cafetería y vi a Alice dándome señas para indicar nuestra mesa. Fui lo más rápido posible hacia la mesa y azoté mi mochila contra la mesa, sacando mi fiel manzana y dándole un feroz mordisco.

-¡Ya se los rumores! Un nue-

-Si ya lo sé… un nuevo chico llegó a Forks –dije, mordiéndome el labio para evitar una fugaz sonrisa en mis labios- Creo que lo acabo de conocer…

* * *

**¡Oh Gosh! Los nervios después de subir un capitulo a un fic vuelve a surgir en mi cuerpo :') Espero realmente que le haya gustado! Espero poder subir un nuevo cap muy pronto :***

**Marii.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis disculpas por el atraso de esta historia... va con mucho amor para todas ustedes, agradeciendo el review, los 4 favoritos y los 8 seguidores de la historia :'), eso me hace emocionar! GRACIAS! y respecto a "Mi elección de vida", pronto estaré actualizando =) **

**Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes :)**

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Capitulo Dos:**** Lluvia**

-¡¿Lo conociste?! ¿Hablaste con él, lo viste, como es? –me bombardeo una chirriona voz de soprano

-Bueno… me topé con el por el pasillo y, ¡Oh Alice_, esincreiblementeguapo_! –escupí con una emoción… extraña en mi

-¿Más que Jeremy?

-Oh Dios, el es un asco Alice. Creo que no hay nadie en el mundo que se le compare

-¿Lo es? Oh, con razón todas las chicas están… como están, ¿es alto, es moreno, es rubio?

-Tiene el pelo cobrizo, rebelde, es muy alto, y sus ojos, Alice. ¡Sus ojos! , ¡Tienes que verlo!

-¡Chicas! –Exclamó Jake- hay un hombre en la mesa, por favor… ¿Podemos hablar de temas controversiales y cultos? Si no lo saben… el dólar cayó esta mañana, creo que es un tema bastante interesante

No pude evitar reírme y cambiamos de tema. En mi defensa, nada bueno ni interesante pasa en Forks, y con la llegada de este chico es obvio que las mujeres tenemos las hormonas tan de mis cosas favoritas de la vida es como fluye una conversación con mis amigos. Es asombroso el poder de las palabras y como uno se siente cómoda y a gusto con un grupo de personas. En este caso, mis queridos mosqueteros era una de las cosas más preciadas en mi vida.

* * *

Las siguientes clases después del almuerzo fueron asquerosamente aburridas y agotadoras. Profesores escribiendo materia en los pizarrones mientras todo el mundo hablaba a sus espaldas, se reían –de forma muy, muy fuerte- y volaban las bolas de papel por nuestras cabezas. Solo un par cayeron en mí, lo que provocó más risa entre unas presumidas e infantiles chicas con faldas rojas. ¿De qué forma un uniforme podría entregarle tanto poder en una civilización escolar?

Me encontraba ahora en la entrada de esta escuela, esperando a mi queridísimo Jacob que me obligó a acompañarlo camino a casa en su Chevy. Mi casa no quedaba lejos y encontraba una idiotez que alguien me fuera a dejar gastando gasolina por solo unos cuantos metros. Pero pensándolo bien… la lluvia estaba empeorando y creo que se avecina una tormenta, si salgo corriendo tal vez llegue empapada a mi casa y pueda agarrar un resfriado.  
Todo el mundo corría hacia sus coches tapándose de la lluvia y yo solo pensaba en la intensidad en que caía. De verdad que estas lluvias nos pueden hacer la vida imposible o en el mejor de los casos pueden darnos un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre cosas que, debido a la rutina que llevamos, no tenemos la oportunidad de recordar. Y así me apoye en la puerta y simplemente observé.  
Y en ese preciso momento sentí que mi corazón dejó de latir. El chico nuevo estaba frente las puertas sin importarle mi presencia y contemplaba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos el caer de las violentas gotas. Me refugié en mi cortina de pelo y lo miré con curiosidad por el rabillo de mi ojo… la comisura de sus labios formaban una pequeña y tierna sonrisa y se adentró en la feroz tormenta. Sin paraguas, sin taparse, sin correr y sin esquivar los charcos; caminaba tranquilo y sin importarle nada. Entro en un auto muy ostentoso de color plateado y pude verlo a través de la ventana, todo empapado pero aún con _esa_ sonrisa y prendió el motor. Vi como tomaba su camino y yo quedé… sin palabras. En mi vida me había deslumbrado de tal manera como ahora. Me mordí el labio y me apegué más a la puerta, mi corazón latía con fuerza y no tengo idea desde cuando dejé de respirar. Exhalé con violencia y pase mi mano por mi cabello. Esto _no_ pasaba todos los días.

-¡Estoy listo! Disculpa la demora, ¿Nos vamos?

Me inquieté con su ronca voz y di un pequeño saltito. Con una sonrisa abrió con cuidado su paraguas y yo le imité. Al caminar solo pensaba en _su _caminata bajo la lluvia, como se empapó completamente en menos de cinco segundos y él solo lo recibía con una sonrisa. Yo no podía sonreír y despreocuparme cuando debía concentrarme en mi equilibrio, charcos y piedras. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y entré a la _chatarrita_ –con cariño- de mi amigo. Prendió la calefacción y yo solo froté mis manos con más fuerza frente al ventilador. Salimos del estacionamiento con el lindo y cómodo sonido –nótese el sarcasmo- de metal contra metal y un motor descontrolado por la gran cantidad de velocidad alcanzada –solo en 50 km/h-

-¿Cuál fue la urgencia de querer llevarme hasta casa? -le pregunté, rompiendo el silencio producido.

No es que me incomodara, solo me extrañaba tal comportamiento. Obligarme a irme con él –aunque protestara- nunca fue tan extremo como hoy.

-Tengo que contarte algo… -dijo, con un leve sonrojo- ¡Prométeme que no le dirás a Alice!

-¿Qué no le diga? Jake, no hay secretos entre los tres

-¡Lo sé! Pero no le digas… _aún. _

Me cruce de brazos y le fruncí el seño. Me miró con suplica por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar la carretera. Di un gran suspiro, aún algo confundida de porque no querría que Alice supiera lo que sea que tiene que contarme.

-_Por favor_, Bells…

Hice un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera con resignación. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y continúo

-Me… gusta alguien

-¡¿Cómo?!

Le pregunte tan fuerte que se estremeció en su asiento. Me acomodé mejor para quedar de frente a él en vez de a la carretera. Sentía mis ojos demasiado abiertos y mi boca en forma de "o", y él solo seguía con ese pequeño rubor y la vista en frente.

-Jacob Black, ¡¿Es eso verdad?!

-_Sí _–dijo con un tono cansado- ¡No le digas a Alice!

-¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Quién es?!

-Ehm… ¿Conoces a Renesmee Burwell?

-¿Nessie?, ¿La chica de la clase de Biología? –asintió lentamente

¡Claro que la conocía! Esa chica era hermosa y muy gentil. Si bien no éramos amigas, ni cercanas, siempre me saludaba y era muy cortés.

-¡Oh Dios Jake, esa chica es perfecta!, ¿Desde cuándo que te gusta?

-Creo que… desde hace, ¿Dos meses?

-¡¿Dos meses?! –Le grité y nuevamente se estremeció- ¡¿Dos meses y me vienes a contar _ahora_?!

-¡No estaba seguro, que esperabas que te digiera!

-Oh Jake, ¿Y por qué diablos no quieres que Alice se entere? ¡Esto es increíble!

-¡Mira como te has puesto tu, imagínate a _ella_!

Después de todo, tenía razón. Si yo estaba elevando la voz y moviendo los brazos de esta manera, Alice se hubiese tirado de un precipicio o se hubiera bajado del auto a rodar en la tierra. ¡Pero esta noticia merecía saberla! Después de que Leah lo dejara por Sam, nunca creímos que volvería intentar algo con alguien, ¡ni siquiera creíamos que volvería a creer en el amor! Esto es maravilloso y me emocionaba demasiado, hasta el punto de desconocerme un poco, pero Jacob es… Jacob. El merece ser amado más que nadie en el mundo.

Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas y comenzó a reír con ternura.

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo…

-¡En lo que sea!

-Quiero… conquistarla –Iba a dar un grito pero me tapo la boca con la mano- ¡No digas nada hasta que termine! Quiero… ya sabes, quiero… ser tierno con ella, no quiero que ella crea que me gusta solo porque es hermosa, ¡porque ella es más que eso!, y no sé cómo hacerlo

Dejo caer su muñeca y yo solo sonreía. ¡Estaba tan feliz por él!

-Alice es la de los planes, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero te lo pido a _ti_

-¡Oh Dios, yo no soy buena para esto! –Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y yo no pude negarme a nada- Y oh, diablos… buscaré alguna manera romántica y todo eso, te llamaré en cuanto se me ocurra algo

Me asusté al ver que Jacob no dejó de hablarme ni mirarme desde hace un muy buen tiempo. No estaba manejando y no miraba hacia el frente. Mire hacia mis al rededores y me sorprendí al estar estacionados frente a mi casa. ¿Tan rápido fue el viaje? Sé que mi casa quedaba muy cerca, pero ¿tan rápido? ¡Quería saber más del romance de mi mejor amigo, no me quería bajar del auto! Por un momento pensé en quedarme un momento más pero el auto patrulla de Charlie acaba de estacionarse frente a nosotros. Suspiré con fuerza y miré a Jacob una vez más.

-¿Me terminaras de contar toodo –alargue la "o" cuanto pude, ¡eran dos meses, debe haber una larga historia tras eso!- más tarde, cierto?

-Lo haré, es una promesa

Me volvió a sonreír y volteo su mirada hacia mi padre, hizo un animado gesto con su mano para saludarlo y yo abrí la puerta del auto.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Jake!

-Mándale mis saludos a Billy, hijo –dijo Charlie, encontrándose conmigo frente a la puerta de su Chevy- Iré a visitarlo un día de estos

-Se lo diré, Charlie. ¡Hasta mañana, Bella!

Me despedí con la mano y salió de mi calle con la más grande velocidad que la chatarrita pudo entregarle. Le di una pequeña y sobria sonrisa a mi padre que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta principal de mi casa. Apuré el paso y dejé rápidamente mi mochila en el suelo de la cocina. Busqué entre el refrigerador las sobras de la lasaña para calentarla en el microondas. Apenas controlé el cronometro, tome nuevamente mi mochila y corrí hacia mi habitación. Me saque con cuidado mis converse y me puse mis pantuflas blancas que Charlie me regalo el pasado invierno. Me amarré el cabello en una coleta y me cambié mi camisa a cuadros por mi sudadera de a noche. Para no tener que organizarme después, saque uno a uno mis cuadernos de mi mochila y revisé si tenía deberes. Grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que hoy sería _una tarde libre_, una tarde para mí. ¿Qué haría? No tengo idea, pero hace tanto tiempo que no tenía tiempo para hacer nada, que me entusiasmé. El sonido del microondas retumbó en el silencio y bajé rápidamente para servir nuestra comida.

-¡Papá, la cena esta lista!

Apagó el televisor en la sala de estar y camino perezosamente hasta el comedor. Le serví el plato de comida y me senté frente a él. Como era de costumbre, nadie habló demasiado. Mi relación con Charlie era especial, ambos nos queríamos de una forma oculta y no somos de tacto, respetamos nuestras acciones y como había mencionado, no hablamos mucho. Éramos muy parecidos, y en más cosas malas que buenas, como la timidez, torpeza, inclinarse a la soledad y ser más cerrados de mente. Había heredado de él el color de mis ojos, mi cabello y mis facciones. No era nada parecida a mi mamá, en casi ningún sentido.  
Sonó repentinamente el teléfono y ambos nos inclinamos de nuestros asientos para contestar. Me hiso un gesto con la mano para decirme que él atendería y yo volví a sentarme.

-¿Diga?... Si Steve, era mi tarde libre. ¿Fueron muchos?... Este bien, iré inmediatamente

Le mire con duda y una ceja levantada, el solo se encogió de hombros. Tomo su plato y lo lavó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté con incertidumbre

-Asaltaron un par de casas, tendré que ir a verificar los daños y todo eso

-Ten cuidado, por favor

Si había algo que no me gustaba de convivir con Charlie, era su trabajo. Era demasiado arriesgado para él.  
Asintió con su cabeza y me dio una pequeña sonrisa que le formó unas cuantas arrugas en sus ojos. Cuando sonreía, comprendía mejor como mi madre se enamoró tan rápido de Charlie.

-¿No te molesta quedarte sola?

-No papá, no te preocupes

-De todas formas, no volverá a pasar Bells. No sé a qué hora llegaré, trataré de que sea lo más temprano posible

Fue hacia la entrada y tomó su chaqueta, su cinturón de "policía", junto a su pistola con las balas. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre odié ese cinturón.  
Abrió la puerta y me hizo un saludo de despedida con la mano.

-Adiós, papá

Cuando sentí que el motor del auto patrulla desapareció pensé en mi preciada tarde. ¡Por fin tenía tiempo para mi, y no sabía qué demonios hacer! Podría ir a visitar a Alice, pero no… es demasiado lejos y aún llueve a cantaros. Menos con Jacob, que vive extremada y exageradamente lejos, ¿Por qué no vive en otro lugar que no sea La Push? Aún debía contarme todo lo de Renesmee.  
Debería ocupar los ahorros que tengo para comprarme un coche, o por ultimo una bicicleta.  
Decidí darme una ducha rápida y tal vez después leer unos cuantos libros que me gustaban.  
El caer de las gotas de agua de la bañera me recordaba a él, y esa irresistible sonrisa al ver lo que le avecinaba.  
Suspiré con fuerza, me desvestí y me estremecí con el contacto del agua caliente. Me relajé sin hacer nada por unos cuantos minutos dejando que el agua corriera sobre mí.

Salí de la ducha con resignación y comencé a vestirme con ropa cómoda y holgada. Me sequé el cabello y comencé a peinarlo delicadamente y sin apuros. De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer…  
Dejé el cepillo a un lado y me contemplé en el espejo. Tenía marcadas mis ojeras bajo mis oscuros ojos y mi piel era demasiado pálida para dejarlo pasar. Suspiré con fuerza, pensando nuevamente que no era ninguna belleza andante como Alice o las demás mujeres de la escuela. _Eso apestaba  
_Me tiré en mi cama viendo los detalles del techo, sin saber aún que hacer. No estaba muy convencida aún de leer algún libro, ya que me los había leído todos y las historias serían constantes y rutinarias para mí si seguía leyendo –lo cual no quería que pasara en mi _constante y rutinaria_ vida- y no quería que se vuelva así. Mis libros eran como un escape, no una rutina.  
El sonido de una melodía de piano sonó de mi celular. Me había llegado un mensaje… y era de Alice. ¡Por favor que diga que me viene a visitar!

_Bella, pone inmediatamente HBO,  
¡esa película es hermosa, estuvo a punto de hacerme llorar!  
Mañana la comentamos, ¡besos!  
Alice_

No muy fan de las películas, llevé mi trasero hacia la sala de estar frente a la gran pantalla plana de Charlie. Era su mayor orgullo –puede que incluso más que yo- y el resultado de dos meses de arduo trabajo en Forks.  
Mientras los comerciales pasaban, se avisaba la película que comenzaría a continuación: _"El hombre perfecto"_. Oh diablos, Alice me haría ver una estúpida y emotiva película de amor. ¿Y cómo es posible que sin estar ella aquí, este haciendo lo que dice?  
_'Eres realmente sumisa, Bella' _pensé antes de ver a Hilary Duff con una gran blonda familia de mujeres llegando a nuevo destino.

La película terminó y la encontré absolutamente boba e irreal, pero de todas formas me entretuvo. Eran ya las nueve de la noche y no tenía nada más que hacer… me acomodé en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y escuchando nada más que la lluvia.  
Y él volvió a mis pensamientos. La manera en que cruzó de esa forma, sin importarle nada, y esa sonrisa que dio, para mí… fue diferente, fue autentica, fue simplemente perfecta. Sentí un molesta sensación en el estomago de la emoción que me hizo sentir recordar su perfecto rostro. Desearía tanto tener esas conversaciones de _chat_ donde increíblemente, tuviéramos todo en común como en esa tonta película, y supiera quién es Isabella Swan en esa maldita escuela. Podría tal vez… tomarme en cuenta.  
¡Espera!, ¡acabo de tener la idea más romántica de declaración! Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y corrí hacia el teléfono de la cocina

_-¿Diga?_

-¡Jake, ya sé cómo!

_-¿Ya-se-como-qué? –_dijo divertido

-¡De lo de la declaración, idiota!

-_Oh, si… eso_ –carraspeo- _Dime lo que tienes, Bells_

-Estaba viendo una película y creo que se dé algo que ninguna mujer podría rechazar

_-¿Crees que me rechazaría?_

-¡No, Jacob! Me refiero que es una linda manera de declararte –tomé su silencio como una forma de proseguir- Podrías… ser su _admirador secreto_

_-Eso es totalmente cursi, Bella. No va con un macho como yo –_rió

-¡Hombres! –Rodee los ojos aunque no pudiera verme- Las mujeres, aunque nos cueste admitirlo… amamos lo _cursi_

_-Ok… _-suspiró con resignación_- Dime lo que tengo que hacer_

-Escríbele una carta, ya sabes… descríbele lo que ella te hace sentir, cuando la ves o no sé, que todo fluya. ¡Nunca le digas que eres tu ni le des pistas! Y termina con la frase _"De tu admirador secreto"_

-_Oh Bella, ¿Estás segura de esto?_ –me preguntó avergonzado. Yo solo me reí

-Lo estoy, ¡confía en mí!

-_Está bien… iré a comenzar con eso, no soy muy bueno escribiendo…_

-Bueno. ¡Te quiero Jake, adiós!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, corté. Corrí hacia mi habitación y decidí irme a la cama temprano, estaba cansada. Charlie aún no llegaba, pero no le importará que no esté despierta cuando vuelva. Me cambié mi ropa y me puse mi pijama, me cubrí con las sabanas y cerré con fuerza mis ojos.  
¿Algún día podré caminar por la lluvia como lo hizo él?

* * *

**Visiten "Mi Elección de vida", fic que esta en sus capítulos finales :)**

**GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA Y POR INSPIRARME! **

**Espero sus reviews, si es que les gusto el capitulo n.n**

**Marii.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdonanme la vida... Un nuevo capitulo, y muchas gracias por seguirme! :) **

**Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes :)**

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Capitulo Tres:**** Jugo de Naranja**

El día estaba nublado y seco, algo _un poco raro_ en Forks. No había sol, no había calor, no había ese viento caliente que chocaba contra tu cara como en Phonex. ¡Como extrañaba eso!

Por la ausencia de lluvia, toda la escuela caminaba por las áreas verdes del establecimiento, y nosotros no éramos la excepción. Bajo un gran árbol nos posamos para almorzar y hablar de nuestro día, pero yo no pude hacer más nada que ver al chico nuevo conversar con miles de personas a su alrededor –sobretodo, mujeres con sus tontas falditas-. Su manera de sonreír, mostrando su hilera de perfectos dientes blancos y como sus ojos se achicaban cada vez que se reía me tenia totalmente distraída. Estaba ansiosa por alguna razón extraña y jugaba con algún pequeño rulo formado en mis cabellos, sentía como Alice hablaba con Jake, pero yo solo mantenía toda mi concentración en tratar de escuchar lo que salía de sus labios que se movían tan malditamente seductores.  
Me sentí realmente estúpida pensando que estaba como todas las mujeres a su alrededor, babeando y sin poder dejar de mirar su hermoso rostro.  
No solo había mujeres, si no también hombres con sus chaquetas rojas. Tal vez él también sea un deportista innato y pronto tenga esas estúpida chaqueta, codeándose con los populares y las blondas. Era irritante ver como Lauren se sentaba junto a él con las piernas cruzadas, inclinándose con una sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos. _Si solo tuviera la fuerza y la puntería necesaria para tirarle la manzana en su cabeza…_

El resto del día fue demasiado aburrido: Clases, llegar a casa, ver como Charlie mira la televisión, baño, dormir. Mi rutina volvía a apestarme más que nada en el mundo.

El siguiente día fue más agotador que este. Pasamos demasiada materia sin importancia en todas las clases, compartí con mis amigos y miré desde lejos como el chico nuevo jugaba un partido de basquetbol con sus demás amigos, mientras las chicas seguían animándolo. Detrás de esa polera gris, pude observar que -aunque se veía delgado- tenía una atractiva musculatura.  
Este chico desconocido se volvía parte de mi rutina diaria. _Levantarse, comer, lluvia, estudio, chiconuevo, lluvia, deberes, chiconuevo, dormir, sueños… chico nuevo. _¡Es increíble que hasta en sueños se aparezca!, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando.  
Llevaba tres días mirando su perfecto cuerpo y sus delicadas facciones en los almuerzos, por los pasillos y a veces me quedaba espiándolo cuando salía al estacionamiento.

Jacob me fue a dejar a mi casa al final de la escuela y esta vez no me obligo, yo se lo pedí. Quería darme una ducha antes de ir a la casa de Alice para explicarle lo que no entienda de la clase de español.  
Saludé a Charlie rápidamente y me encerré en el baño. Una de mis terapias más excelentes para sacar esa tediosa sensación de clases, eran _mis _duchas. Lavé con cuidado y más atención mi cabello mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por mis facciones.  
Salí de la ducha y me vestí con la ropa que deje preparada. Unos jeens, una musculosa blanca sobre un sweater verde oscuro y mis infaltables y queridas converse. ¡Como quería esas zapatillas! A pesar de que con el tiempo se me fueron deteriorando, aún las amaba como un objeto especial.

-¿A dónde vas? –me preguntó Charlie cuando casi volé por la puerta principal de mi casa

-A la casa de los Brandon, Alice me pidió que le ayudara con unos exámenes

-¿Volverás temprano?

-Supongo…

-Está bien. Mándale saludos y cuídate mucho

Asentí y salí lo más pronto que pude de mi casa. Tomé mis audífonos y los acomodé en mis oídos para una gran caminata. Eran más o menos veinte minutos hasta la casa de Alice, así que estaba lista para mi _playlist_.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time_

Si había otra cosa en el mundo de la música que amara de la misma forma que _Coldplay_, esa era _Hayley Williams_ y su banda, _Paramore_.  
El poder vocal que tiene siempre me hacía avergonzar cuando con Alice cantamos sus canciones y no puedo llegar a ese tono tan alto. ¡Ella es lo mejor!

_How did we get here, when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here, I think I know_

Un poco cansada toqué el timbre de la casa de Alice. Esperé, jugando un poco con mí cabello, para que el gran y único hermano de Alice me abriera la puerta. Con una gran sonrisa y una gaseosa en su mano me invitó a pasar.

-¡Hey, Bellita! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí

Emmett era muy agradable para ser 'popular'. Iba en tercer año y era uno de los jugadores –y sinceramente, el mejor- de futbol americano de la escuela. Y no solo de eso, ¿había un deporte que no lo hiciera bien?

-No hablen o canten muy fuerte, ¿eh? Tengo una pequeña fiesta aquí

Al entrar vi a una cantidad de porristas y compañeros de equipo de Emmett y me sentí incomoda. Oh Dios, una junta estúpida y yo metida entre esa gentuza. De inmediato las mujeres comenzaron a apuntarme y simular unas risas.  
Suspiré fuerte mirando el suelo avergonzada cuando detrás del gran mastodonte que tiene Alice como hermano, apareció... _él. _

-Alice está en su habitación, ¡Gusto en verte, chica!

Asentí lentamente sin dejar de mirar al hermoso hombre frente a mí. Corrí rápidamente por las escaleras y de ahí hasta la habitación. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella viendo a una concentrada Alice con un añejo y descuidado libro entre sus pequeñas manos.

- Estoy comprendiendo cada vez más a este Shakespeare, de hecho me está gustando un poco

-¿_Sabías_ que el chico nuevo estaba aquí, no es cierto?

-Lo supe a penas llegue de clases, esta vez no tengo nada que ver con esto –me sonrió

-Alice, es el ser más bello que existe en la tierra –dije, tirándome en su cama con una estúpida cara de soñadora

-Se hizo muy amigo de mi hermano. Le comentó a mamá mientras le pedía permiso para esa tonta _reunión_

-¿Sabes, _aunque sea_, su nombre Alice? –Era una de las cosas que me debatía entre sueños. No podía pensar en ningún hermoso nombre para tal hombre.

-No, disculpa…

En ese momento, la melodía electrónica de _David Guetta, "Where them Girls At"_ sonó con gran cantidad de luces y vibraciones del celular de Alice. Le bufé a Alice mientras se estiraba para recoger su móvil. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios y antes de contestar me mostró de cerca quien estaba llamando. Obviamente, _su_ _Jasper_

-¿Diga?... ¡Hola, Jazzy!

Si bien esos dos no eran novios-novios, no me gustaba estar presente en sus conversaciones de amor.  
Jasper era otro de los inadaptados de la escuela, pero que pasaba el tiempo con otras personas. Él era muy tímido y no hablaba mucho, pero se podía ver como en sus grandes ojos azules podía entablar una conversación muy larga con Alice con solo ver los suyos. Era un amor extremadamente cursi y potente, que no lo había visto en ninguna otra parte.  
Con la excepción de un caso. Y ese caso, era el amor que Jake tenía por Leah.  
Tenían una relación de casi un año cuando Sam llego a la escuela, y ella corrió en sus brazos casi al instante desde que lo vio. ¿Cómo es que no tenía vergüenza por lo que hizo? O tal vez, ¿un poco de respeto por el ser que supuestamente "amo" durante casi un año?  
Fruncí el ceño al recordar su estúpida, pero bella cara. Si, era una chica hermosa y despampanante, pero por el interior… era una asquerosa más.  
Tendré que llamar a Jacob para saber en qué sigue su carta.  
En cuanto Nessie se dé cuenta que ama desesperadamente a mi amigo, le agradeceré mil y un veces por el hecho de que existe, y tal vez le dé una pequeña advertencia sobre el corazón de Jacob.  
De hecho… ni siquiera debería meterme en su relación. Jake es un chico grande y debe aprender a vivir la vida, y la vida no es fácil ni todo es de color rosa.

Vaya. Realmente me fui desviando del tema.  
Alice seguía hablando con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban en demasía. Respiré y tomé el libro que dejó en su cama a penas tomo el celular: _"Hamlet"_, _William Shakespeare._ Claro que le costaba a Alice entenderlo, es difícil al saber que este señor lo escribiera hace más de cuatrocientos años atrás, pero era muy interesante leer su punto de vista.  
Miré con cuidado a mi amiga para tener su "contacto visual". Apenas me vio, agité el libro en mis manos.

-Ok Jazzy, tengo que irme. ¿Te llamaré en la noche, si?... ¡ok, adiós! –cerró el celular y me miró con una sonrisa

-¿No te ha pedido nada todavía? –Levante una de mis cejas y me reí

-No… -hizo un infantil pero tierno puchero -¡Es demasiado lento!

-Es demasiado… tímido

-Es demasiado, _perfecto_ –me sacó rápidamente el libro de mis manos- Como este anciano que tenemos aquí…

Me reí por las ocurrencias de Alice. Ella era así, y la amaba por eso.  
Unas risas fuertes provenientes del primer piso de la casa me estremecieron. Una de esas risas era del chico nuevo y me acaloré al pensar que estábamos en un mismo sitio por coincidencia. ¿Destino, quizás? No lo sé, pero traté de relajarme. Estaba aquí por razones distintas, y debía jugar el juego de una profesora. Carraspee y me volví a concentrar.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes exactamente?

-No creas que soy una tonta, si la entiendo. Lo que pasa es que no sé que intenta decir la obra en sí…

-Dime lo que piensas tú respecto al libro

-Mmh, pues… No le veo nada más que el _"¿Ser o no ser?", _o sea, ¡Qué diablos significa eso! ¿Cómo puedo ser… y no ser? Es algo… tonto, e imposible. ¡No puedo ser dos personas a la vez!

Me reí a carcajadas por la cara de confusión que tenía. ¡Quería sacarle una foto! ¿Por qué no andaba con mi cámara en estos momentos?

-No, no Alice. Eso no es lo que significa… Shakespeare dice de alguna u otra forma, ¿Qué importa quién soy? Puedo ser un gran sirviente, puedo ser de la realeza, puedo incluso ser un vagabundo si no quiero hacer nada de mi vida, ¿Qué más da, si al final de todo, todos moriremos igual? Puedo esforzarme y ser alguien en esta vida, pero… ¿Qué pasa después? Seré la comida de gusanos y bichos al igual que alguien que no se esforzó para nada, o un gran y millonario rey… _"Ser o no ser"_

-Oh_ wow_, eso es profundo Bella

-Lo es, ¿verdad? –Miré como sus grandes ojos de miel me miraban y asentía con su cabeza- Eso es lo que hace grande a alguien como Shakespeare y lo hace perdurar en el tiempo

-¿Y tu compartes lo que él dice?, ¿Crees que somos todo, una simple comida de bichos?

-Lo he pensando y creo llegar a una sabia respuesta… y esa es, que no lo sé –reí

Seguimos conversando un muy buen rato sobre lo que es la vida y seguí enseñándole mis bastos conocimientos para el examen de mañana.  
Las risas continuaban del primer piso y no pude evitar pensar en que estaría el haciendo. Si fuera como los demás, dejaría como todas esas mujeres lo sedujeran y él se les insinuaría. ¡Yo no quería imaginármelo así, el no podía ser de tal manera! Suspiré con fuerza, llamando la atención de la pequeña duende que tachaba palabras del libro que no entendía.

-¿Sabes, Bells? Me dio un antojo…

-¿_Antojo?,_ Alice… con Jasper solo han habito un par de besos, ¿no es cierto?

Un gran cojín amarillo reboto contra mi cabeza y escuché la explosión de su risa en un instante. La mire con el ceño fruncido pero no pude evitar una sonrisa

-¡No digas estupideces!, Ahora… ¿Podrías ir a buscar jugo de naranja a la cocina?

-Alice, el _grupito_ –dije 'grupito' con odio y resentimiento- está abajo, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-¡Me duele mi cerebro, Bella!, -dijo con teatralidad, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos- ¡son demasiadas palabras!, ¡No podré ni bajar las escaleras!

El lento pronunciamiento de cada palabra me estaba hartando. Supuse que intentaba parecer melodramática con tanto Hamlet de por medio

-¡Moriremos!, ¡Moriremos!, ¡Oh Isabella, tu podéis salvaros!, Ve a buscar un poco de jugo y te esperaré aquí, junto a los reyes del castillo –dijo apuntando un par de osos de peluche ubicados en su escritorio

-¡Ok, ok! Iré a buscar tu tonto jugo si dejas de hablar así

Alice soltó una carcajada y yo me mordí el labio de pura ansiedad.

Bajé de malagana, apoyada en el barandal de la escalera para pasar lo más rápido posible. Al parecer nadie me notó, y agradecí eso.  
Entré a la cocina de los Brandon –como lo había hecho muchas veces en la vida- y tomé dos vasos de la repisa. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué el jugo de naranja. ¡Diablos, se veía tan apetitosa esa sustancia naranja! Comencé a servir con cuidado en los vasos, aún con mi mente en otras partes.

-¡Tu!, ¡Chica de los libros!

Mi concentración con el jarro de jugo sufrió un pequeño colapso, derramando un poco sobre el mesón de la cocina. Lo mire estupefacta para ver su maldita sonrisa que recordaba en sueños. Sentí mi cara caliente y supuse que debería estar sonrojada, y oh diablos, mi mano estaba temblando. Suspiré y mentalmente me dije: _"Concéntrate Bella"_

-¿Sabes? –Se me acerco lentamente- No debería hablarte, ¡ni siquiera mirarte! –dijo teatralmente. ¿De qué estaba hablando?- ¡No me dijiste que había una sala antes de la administración! Entré a una sala con una extraña psicóloga que insistía en ayudarme si tenía algunos _problemas._

Me reí estúpidamente. Se acomodo cerca de mí y tomo el vaso que había servido. Un brillo juguetón salió de sus ojos mientras tomaba el contenido. Lo miré con una fingida sorpresa y disgusto, y nuevamente me reí mirando mis zapatos. Dejo el vaso vació frente a mí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero… Bella

-Mmh, pues, _Bella…_ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez y seis, voy en segundo año… -Tomé un paño y empecé a limpiar mi pequeño desastre de jugo- ¿y tú?

-Diez y siete, y voy en tercero. Supongo que no te veré en ninguna clase –me dedicó una linda sonrisa y yo mordí mi labio. _Es tan guapo…_

Volví a tomar el jarro y llené rápidamente los dos vasos, que desde un principio eran para mí y Alice, no para este Adonis junto a mí. Dejé el jarrón en el refrigerador y cerré la puerta del aparato.

-¿Y cuál es _tu_ nombre?

No sé de dónde sacaba tanto valor para hablarle, pero quería saber más de esta hermosa criatura. ¡Solo podía observarlo en la escuela, no tenerlo frente a mi preguntándome _mi _nombre y _mi _edad!

-Eso es un secreto –bufé

-Oh claro. Chocas conmigo, tomas del vaso que yo serví para mí, tengo que responder tus preguntas, ¿y yo no puedo saber tu nombre? –puse mis manos en mi cadera para tener un aspecto más amenazante

-Si lo pones así… perdí la hora de almuerzo con una señora que incitaba a que "dejara salir" mi depresión

Y otra vez me reía estúpidamente. Le miré sus preciosos ojos y esa pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, como la vez que entró misteriosamente a su auto después de clases. Cuando llegó a Forks, supongo.

-Edward Cullen

-¿Ese es tu nombre o lo inventaste?, ¿No era secreto?

-Decidí que es mejor no tener secretos entre nosotros… –Sentí el molesto arder en mis pómulos. _Relájate, Bella_- ¿Es acaso muy feo para que pienses que es ficticio?

-No, no, solo es algo antiguo, pero es… lindo

Incrementé mi sonrojo y el pareció notarlo. Su dulce melodía que tenía por risa inundó la habitación y yo me sentí bastante… cómoda. Suspiré, tratando de controlar las miles de descargas eléctricas que sentía y la excitación de poder hablar con este chico que tenía mi mundo dado vueltas desde que llego. Le regalé una tímida sonrisa y tomé los dos vasos de jugo en mis manos.

-¡Edward, te estamos esperando hace años allá adentro!

¡Oh, diablos! Si alguien podía arruinar un gran momento era ella.  
Lauren se acerco con violentos pasos y se apodero del brazo derecho de Edward. Decidí salir de la cocina antes de que me mirara o me digiera algo, como acostumbré a hacer todos estos años. De todas formas, Alice debe de estar impaciente por hidratarse con jugo de naranja.

-Oye, chica

_Demonios._ Demasiado tarde.  
Me voltee para mirar como seguía acariciando el brazo de Edward y como sus penetrantes ojos azules me miraban. Esa escena era _horrible_.

-Lindo sweater –dijo con ironía y pesadez, con una estúpida sonrisa

Miré el suelo unos segundos y respiré con fuerza. _No debía perder mi tiempo con mujeres así. _Salí de la cocina con tranquilidad y controlando mi respiración. Pasé por la sala de estar donde estaba la pequeña fiesta de Emmett, y subí las escaleras con cuidado.

-¿No encontrabas el jugo o qué? –dijo con tono divertido Alice

Le acerqué el vaso de jugo y ella lo tomó con impaciencia. Me senté en el pie de la cama, con la mirada perdida y concentrándome en los detalles de la alfombra.

-¿Te paso algo, Bells? –di un gran suspiro

-¿Crees que mi sweater es lindo? –Me miró con una ceja levantada- Ya sabes… ¿Se me ve bien, mal…?

-Hoy día te ves encantadora, Bella. –Dijo tomándome mi mano desocupada- ¿Qué paso?

-Estaba teniendo la más fantástica de las conversaciones con Edward cuando Lauren llego y ella-

-¿Quién es Edward? -le miré con cara de obviedad y ella dio la más grande de las sonrisas- ¡Dios! ¿El chico nuevo? –Asentí- ¡Oh cuéntame todo por favor!

Me reí por la expresión de mi amiga al terminar de hablar. Tomé un poco de jugo y me senté en forma de indio frente a ella. Cuando Alice pedía que le contáramos algo, había que contar hasta el más mínimo detalle…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... Perdonen por la lejanía de mis fics, pero entre el trabajo y la universidad, es un asco. Escribir me relaja... y es mi pasión. Espero poder compartir mis pasiones con ustedes... Si tienen criticas, comentarios sobre este capítulos, dígamelos! Un review no es mucho :3 jiji**

**Marii.-**


End file.
